The Last Time
by PinkChubbyMonkey
Summary: Ron and Hermione finally get together in their final year at Hogwarts. One problem, Hermione is still seeing Viktor, and doesn't tell Ron. What happens when Viktor shows up at Hogwarts. R&R!!!!!!!!!!
1. The Train Ride

_The Last Time_

_Chapter 1_

_By PinkChubbyMonkey(PinkChubbyMonkey@aol.com)_

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't.

.

Hermione sat on the Hogwarts Express, alone, and watched the scenery go by. Harry and Ron were probably running cart to cart looking for girls. Ever since their fourth year they had grown more distant and left Hermione behind. She wished she could be care free like them, well maybe like Ron. The summer had gone by so fast at Victor's manor in Bulgaria. It was nice there. It could have been nicer but since he had practice everyday for 8 hours, Hermione was left alone. She invited Ron and Harry to come, but Ron refused, and Harry said he had to go somewhere with Ron. Hermione loved being with Victor, he made he feel special and loved and always made sure she was okay, and she loved the feeling he gave her. She was starting to regret dating Victor, even though she loved being with him, she missed her friends and missed going around with Ginny and flirting with drooling boys (so what if she never did that, but she watch Carol and Ginny do that all the time, and she wanted to have some fun once and awhile). 

Hermione must have fallen asleep because she was wakened by the cart door opening. She looked up and there was the last person she wanted to see while she was alone, feeling down, and wearing muggle clothing, Malfoy.

"Mudblood get hell out of this cart, I need to hide from Pansy." Malfoy said in his normal cold voice. 

"Make me, I was here first." Hermione hissed.

"Mudblood, violence doesn't solve anything," he said with a smirk, "also; you shouldn't be on this train anyways."

"Malfoy, get a damn life."

"Fine, I will make you." Malfoy said while pulling out his wand.  Luckily right then Ron and Harry walked through the door. 

"So are you going to meet with her after the feast?" Ron started.

"What the…" Harry yelled while he pulled out his wand.

"Get out Malfoy before Harry and me curse you, and you better leave Hermione alone." Ron yelled. 

"Okay, okay." And he left.

Ron sat down and opened a bag of chocolate frogs. "Want one?" he offered to Hermione and Harry. They both shook their heads. He shrugged and started eating them. 

"Ron those aren't healthy." Harry said softly.

"So what, I don't care, I'm eating them, not you." Ron replied.

"Well, why don't you eat Brain Bongers, they are healthy, and fill you up for hours."

"Why would I want to eat those, they taste like twigs and grass."

"They help you study, and with your grades, you might want to consider studying."

"Oh, like you study and have good grades. You're only head boy because you're famous and Dumbledore likes you."

"RON!!! I am sick of you. I can't stand this" and with that, Harry left.

Ron just started at the ground, and put the chocolate frogs down. "Ron, what's wrong with you and Harry?" Hermione asked. He just stared at the ground and sighed. "Jessica was visiting Harry at out place and I kind of kissed Jessica... Well, actually she kissed me but I kind of kissed her back and Harry walked in on us." This past summer Harry and Ron bought a loft in the city, and Jessica pretty much lived there. 

Harry and Jessica had been on and off since the summer after their fourth year, and even after everything they stayed together. Ron picked up the chocolate frogs and started eating them again. HE looked depress, then again, he did back stab his best friend. "Ummm—Hermione, I want to tell you something." Ron said softly. 

"Okay Ron, what?"

That's all for now folks. Well what do you think? Is it good? Well, please review! Thanks! :o)


	2. Dinner

**_Chapter Two_**

Ron sat there, staring at the ground; Hermione wondered if he always did that. She never paid much attention to him and his habits much, she never really cared. Or actually, she never really paid much attention to him period. He looked different. Puberty worked miracles on him, that's for sure. From an eleven year old odd ball to a good looking seventeen year old. He now fit is hands, feet, and nose. 

"Hermione, I—I—ummm—Ilikeyoualot." He mumbled.

"What?! I didn't understand what you said." Hermione said softly.

"I like you, I think that I always have, but when you and Victor started dating, I figured I didn't have a chance with you, since he is so famous, and I know that I have been a jerk and all, but…" he stopped.

"Oh" Hermione was dumbstruck, she always thought he liked her, but she thought he stopped the summer after the fourth year.  Hermione felt Ron look at her. 

"I knew that I shouldn't have said anything." Ron said sadly.

"W-w-w-why?"

"Because, you are in love with Victor. I mean it is obvious. You go and visit him three years in a row. Then tell Harry and me how wonderful everything was."

"Everything was wonderful, but I don't love Victor."

"You don't?"

Hermione got up and sat next to Ron and kissed him gently on his freckly cheek. "Let's just keep this a secret. Okay?" Hermione said slyly. Ron just nodded. 

The train finally stopped after three more hours of going through the countryside. Hermione and Ron got out of the train and found a carriage with Ginny and Mark, her newest boyfriend. They sat there in quiet waiting for everyone to get in a carriage. Everything was peaceful in their carnage compared to other ones that had students yelling, pushing, switching carriages, and theirs would have been perfect if Ron didn't glare at Mark while he made rude gestures of slitting his throat. Hermione could tell Mark was nervous being around Ron, since last time they were that close together Mark ended up in the hospital wing for a week. Finally the carriages started off towards the school. 

Hermione watched the first years get out of the boats as she entered the castle. The Great Hall was it's normal beautiful self. The teachers were all up there except McGonagall and Hagrid. The gold silverware was out and most of the teachers looked well groomed for the feast, all but Flich and Snape, they were their normal greasy selves. After about five minutes the doors swung open and about 100 new first years came walking through them looking extremely scared. 

The sorting ceremony was normal, 24 new students in her house. She looked of at the Slythrin table, and saw that Pansy had found Malfoy and she seemed to be trying to squeeze his arm off. He looked his normal, pale, evil self with his usual look of disgust. Where was Harry? She looked around the table and realized that Ron was missing too. She finally saw them sitting together and laughing. Hermione got up and sat down next to Ron. They smiled and laughed again. "What is so funny?" Hermione said in her normal bossy voice and tone.

"Gosh it took you a long time to notice that I was gone." Ron laughed.

"Oh shut your mouth!"

The rest of dinner went by smoothly and Ron and Harry had seemed to forgiven one another. Well, Harry forgiven Ron. Ron deserved having Harry mad at him.

Hermione stood up and smiled down the table. "First years please follow me to the common room." She announced happily, she loved the new power she had as Head Girl and that most of the time, and as a prefect younger students listened to her. Ron and Harry laughed as she said that and the first years walked by Harry and Ron who were pointing at the first years as they passed laughing at them. The first years didn't seem to care much about that, since has they passed them they were whispering to each other, "Is that Harry Potter?" or "Is that Ron Weasley?" Ron had gotten quite famous in his fifth year and loved every minute of it. 

**_Well, I won't post anymore until I get at least 9 reviews. Also thanks for the other ones.  :o) _**


	3. Happy Birthday

"Today in we will starting the NEWT study programs." Professor Snape said. "Next week you will have an assigned partner. Some of them are TA's that have just been hired, also, please mind that…" The bell cut Snape off and the noise of the entire seventh year was too loud for him to yell over. 

                Harry and Ron were already out of the Great Hall and waiting for her.

"Took you looking enough Moine." Ron said laughing.

"We were about to start a search party." Harry said laughing along with Ron.

"Come on, we told Hagrid we would visit him." Hermione practically yelled trying to make them stop laughing; they were worst then Fred and George. Well, when they were in school. It was quite ironic that after school and George started The Weasley Wheezes and had started to act mature like old business men and not there old selves. At least they had mad some money, and lots of it. 

"Crap, I forgot Hagrids gift on my bed. Mione want to come with me to get it? Harry just get there and sing to him and stuff."

"Okay Ron." Harry and Hermione said in unison.

                Harry walked towards the grounds and Hermione and Ron started walking towards the common room. The reached the third floor landing and Ron leaned against the wall. "You remember two summers ago when we went to that mall thing Mione, and they had those stairs that moved up all by themselves, Hogwarts needs to get some." Ron said.

"Oh stop being lazy." 

Ron just smiled at her and stared at her. Hermione giggled and hugged him. She knew that Ron just wanted to have time alone with her. She liked being with Ron too. They were pretty much dating and she knew he thought so since she told him that she had called it off with Victor.  The truth was she hadn't, she just couldn't. She loved being with both of them. She knew eventually she would have to pick, but at the moment she just didn't want to.

"Okay Ron we have to go get the present, so please kindly remove your hands from my bottom." 

"Oh yeah, the gifts in my pocket."

"RON!!" Hermione yelled trying to sound angry.

He laughed and stared down the stairs again.

"HAGRID! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!" Hermione and Ron yelled as they reached his little hut. Harry opened the door and looked quite sad.

                Hermione observed that Most of the teachers were in the hut. No one looked happy. Hagrid was the saddest. He was sitting on in a chair at the table and Dumbldore was comforting him, but no matter what everyone said Hagrid sat there crying.

Hermione leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, "Why is he sad?"

"He says he is too old," Harry whispered back.

"Hagrid, you are just 70. If anyone here should be said about there age it is Dumbldore, no offense sir." Hermione said trying to cheer everyone up.

"No taken. My age is quite interesting though, 160, January 6, 1843. It is like the second sweet sixteen." Dumbldore chucked.

Hagrid laughed. "I guess so." He said, "But it just isn't that, Hermione, I 'got to fail ya."

"What!!!!" Hermione screamed, she felt like crying.

"Okay, the look on your face cheered me up. So what did ya'll get little ol' me?"

                The rest of the party was great fun and watching Hagrid try to blow 70 candles out was a good laugh. And for a moment Hermione forgot all about Victor and snuggled next to Ron, and decides to enjoy life.

Sorry that it took so long to post. And thanks for all the reviews. :o) Also, Happy Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa, and holidays!! Have a happy new year. Hopefully in this year book 5 will come out. Yay!!

                                                       :o)  


	4. The Studying Starts

"Today we will be assigning partners and tutors to you all. On this sheet of paper I am handing around is a list of the pairs and after you all settle and QUEIT DOWN we can introduce the tutors," Snape barked. Halloween was approaching and the Halloween dance was nearing, so even Professor Snape couldn't keep all of the teenagers attention on school. Hermione would be find, she didn't need all of these study sessions, she has been prepared since her second year to take them.  
  


  
The list finally got to her. "Lets see, Granger, Hermione..Oh here I am. Tiffany! What?! No! Ron did you see who I got. I get her and you to get each other! This is not fair. Oh no. All she does is worry if she has lipstick on her teeth." Hermione pouted.  
  


  
"Poor Mione with a blonde, it is just going to kill you, isn't it?" Ron teased.  
  


  
"Ooh, Tiffany really?" Harry asked, "Hey, maybe you can put in a good word for me." Normal Harry, thinking about the pretty girls, even if they were idiots.  
  


  
About a half hour passed and everyone got together with their partners. Now to introduce the tutors. This would be intresting. "Students please pay attention I will introduce the tutors and then assign them." Snape snapped.  
  


  
For about a hald hour old witches and wizards came on stage, none that Hermione knew.  
  


  
"Penelope Weasley." Oh Penny, she finally got a teaching job; and is away from Percy, Hermione thought. They got married the past summer, mostly because she had gotten pregnant and Percy married her. Oh, but they were in love, and both of them seemed very happy about being married and having Holly.  
  


  
Another fifteen minutes of names and people stepping on the stage.  
  


  
"Victor Krum."  
  


  
"What!" Hermione thought. No way, he has qudditch and everything. But sure enough, there he was smiling and waving at Hermione. Then she remembered his last letter,  
  


  
"I might be seeing you sooner than Christmas."  
  


  
Hermione stared at Victor with her mouth open, but he smiled an waved and looked over a Harry and Ron and waved merrily to them. Hermione looked over at them and Harry seem not to care but Ron on the other hand was stareing at him in disbelief. Everyone stood up and started towards the door, Hermione jumped up and ran, she needed to talk to Ron and hide from Victor.  
  


  
Finally in her dorm she fell back onto the bed. There was a knock at the door.  
  


  
"Hermione?" she heards Ron voice, he sounded mad.  
  


  
"Hermoninny?" Victor's voice said softy, he sounded angry too but more, sad. She heard the door open and foot steps.  
  


  
They stood there looking at her. Just staring. Oh what did they talk about? Hermione thought to herself.  
  


  
"I think we need to talk, Hermione." Ron said.  
  


  
"O-o-k." Hermione said timidly.  
  
  


  
  
Yay! I am on a roll, two chapters in two days. I feel like writing since it is snowing and there is nothing else to do. Welp, thanks for all the lovely reviews. Oh but don't you just love the twist, and isn't it just tourte that I only know what is going to happen. O-o-o-o.


	5. Good byes are very hard

Sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! But yeah I figured that since this story got hardly any reviews that it wouldn't matter.  But I got a review from alyshia  telling me to post more...so here I am.....updating. 

And let the BIG love triangle begin...

"So Hermione, have anything to tell us?" Ron said glaring at her. Victor just stood there looking at the ground, but Ron was furious. "You told me that you wrote Victor and ended it all! You lied to me! You lied to him, which I don't care about. You lied to everyone!"

"Hermminny, is this true? You are with both me and Ron. Why didn't you tell me that you didn't want to me wit me?" Victor said softly. 

Hermione sat on her bed. Why did this happen like this. Life was going so well, and now it all blew up in her face. First chance she takes, boom! "I didn't know how to tell you Victor. I still do like you. I know not that you hate me, I am so sorry." Hermione said holding back a flood of tears while looking at Victor. "Ron, I like you too. I liked you for a long time, since our third year. You didn't notice me as a girl until Victor asked me out. I was mad at you then for not noticing me. I am sooo very sorry." With that Hermione pulled her knee's up to her chest and buried her face in her knees and cried. She heard foot steps and the door slam, they left her there. She deserved this. Then she felt someone sit down next to and rub her back. 

It was Victor.

"Hermmninny, I love you still, I do not hate you. You are just seventeen. I understand. I do. I was seventeen, too. You can leave me for Ron, I think you should be with someone who will treat you good and be with you. Even if that someone isn't me. If you do love me and we are meant to be you will come back to me. Like that saying I heard someone say, let it go and if it returns it is yours. Or something like that. I dunno." He laughed. He was trying to cheer her up. That is what she liked about him, he was sensitive and nice and caring. But Ron was like her and stubborn that's why she liked him. 

"Victor, thank you. You made me feel a little better. I am so sorry. You deserve so much better than me. Good bye." Hermione said looking at Victor.

He stared at her. Eternity seemed to go by before he said, "So you are picking him. Good bye. Remember me, I will remember you." With that Victor got up and left her dormitory and also her life. 

Ok that's all for now folks. REVIEW!


	6. Guessing Games and Thoughts

Victor was gone. Ron was gone. Knowing Ron, Harry was going to be gone with most of the people that she knew. Hermione just sat there crying. She lied to Victor, what he said didn't make her feel better, worst. He was the sweetest person in the whole world, and she used him, and he was heartbroken and said he would take her back. How could she do that to him, the only person who helped her with S.P.E.W. He never called it _spew_ like Ron. No, Victor respected her and her ideas. 

Ron on the other hand was one of her first friends. He was comforting. He was so different that Victor. Ron was like.....like......her. 'Maybe we are too alike', she thought. 

Hermione must have fallen asleep. Because she was waken with a knock at the door. Just great. "Who is it?" Hermione yelled, she wasn't in a good mood and certainty not in the mood about _should I wear this or this._

"It's me, Hermione. Can I come in?" said Ginny's voice from the hallway.

"Yes." Hermione said softly.

Ginny opened the door and walked in. Ginny was her class 'It' girl. All the guys wanted her. Ron was having fun threatening everyone who looked at her. Ginny was perfect with her long red hair, pretty skin, skinny, and not stupid. She could have anyone she wanted. Hermione wished she was lucky like that. She wanted both Ron and Victor, and that idea was gone. Ginny had wanted Harry but she out grew that, actually, right before he fell for her. He begged her and begged her to take him but she didn't want him after he spent four years pretending she wasn't alive. 

"So you played Ron? Why?"

"I don't know Ginny. If you are here to yell at me for hurting your brother get out."

"I am not. Him hurt? He moved on fast then. He is all over Lavender as she is to him. His heart isn't broken. He bounced back rather fast."

"He found someone else, so quickly?" Hermione felt tears in her eyes. She was going to pick Ron, but he had moved on. How could he do that? She deserved this.

"Yeah he did. My brother doesn't think with his head. Well he thinks with one of them just not the one of his shoulders." Ginny said laughing.

"Guess what, Jessica sent a letter to Harry saying she going to come here. Her parents agreed to it. Imagine that, they are letting her out of the house. Not that I would care. Anyways, guess what happened today?"

"What?"

"I dumped Mark. We weren't meant to be. Besides I have my eye on someone else." Ginny said smiling.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Guess, oh he is so gorgeous!" Ginny squealed and lay on the bed next to Hermione.

"Oh is it-er-um- one of Marks friends?"

Ginny shook her head, while Hermione asked for the next five minutes trying to figure out who it was.

"Well at least I know it isn't Malfoy." Hermione sighed.

Ginny just stared at her and giggled.

"NO Ginny not Malfoy! Why?"

"I dunno. Will you help me get him to notice me? Please!" Ginny said batting her eyes.

"Before the Halloween Ball? I guess. Oh no Ginny! Who will I go with?"

Well I am on a roll. 2 new chapters in 2 days. YAY! No one reads this....look at the reviews. 10. This story has the most out of my stories. Then again this is the longest.

Unless I get 13(that's just 3 more reviews and there are SIX CHAPTERS!) reviews I won't update for a LONG time. So just click that little button and review! 

Order of the Phoenix is out in TWO days! I won't update until July because everyone is going to be reading OotP and not fan fiction. Hehehe I know that I am. J 


	7. On the Pillow

The Last Time

Chapter Seven

By PinkChubbyMonkey(pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)

Ginny stared at Hermione. Hermione sat there. She had totally forgotten about the ball. What was she going to do? She was in her Seventh year she had to go. 

"Well," Ginny started, "you could go with Neville. I went to the Yule Ball with him a few years ago. Just a word of advice, don't dance with him."

Hermione shook her head. Yes, Neville was nice, but he was, well, Neville. She wanted to go with Ron. "Ginny maybe he hasn't asked Lavender to the ball. Ask him, please. While you do that I will go look around for Malfoy. See you owe me." Hermione said with a smile.

"Whatever." With that Ginny left the room. Hermione stood up and walked over to the mirror. Her face was all puffy still. Easily fixed Ginny taught her a few cosmetic spells.

Hermione left her dormitory and walked out of the common room (with lots of whispers as she walked through it) and towards the Great Hall. Since Crabbe and Goyle were probably still shoving their faces Malfoy should be near them. 

About five minutes later Hermione walked into the Great Hall. It was mostly empty but sure enough there they were. Hermione sat down at the Gryfindor table and started eating some salad. Before she had her third bite Malfoy stood up and exited the Hall. The blockheads were still eating. This was the time to ask. Hermione stood up and exited the Hall. She looked around; Malfoy was no where in sight. She heard foot steps going down the stairs she ran to find who was making them. 

Sure enough, there was Malfoy walking down the stairs. "Malfoy, wait up!" Hermione yelled breathlessly; Malfoy sure walked fast. He turned around to see who called his name and stared at Hermione.

"Mudblood what the hell do you want? I heard that you are quite the little slut, is that what you want with me? Too damn bad, I wouldn't waste my time with you." Malfoy spat at Hermione.

"Don't flatter yourself. Do you have a date for the ball yet?"

"You say don't flatter yourself and then you ask me about the ball?"

"Why would I go with you? Just answer me."

"No."

"Well, I know someone who would like to meet you sometime."

"Who?"

"I can't say."

"Well, your only friend is Potter. Oh god no, I am not like that. You bloody sicko!"

"A girl, Malfoy. Harry isn't like that either."

"What does she look like? Is she-" Malfoy started.

"YOU ARE SICK! Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Hermione said raising her tone.

"Just asking. Besides she knows you I wouldn't waste my time." Malfoy turned around and headed back down the stairs.

"Wait! Just meet her. Um- tonight."

"Where?"

"Er-prefects bathroom. Third floor. Girls one. Behind the painting of Laura of Lilies. Password is White Roses. At 11 o'clock." Hermione said quickly.

"I'll think about it. My time is very valuable." With that Malfoy was gone. Hermione sighed. Why was she doing this for Ginny.  

Hermione walked back to the Gryfindor tower. She had to tell Ginny. About ten minutes later Hermione was walking into the common room. Half of the room stared at her. She noticed Lavender and a group of girls giggling and glaring at her. Harry was in the far courner make out plays for quidditch. Ron was not in there. 

"So did you talk to him?" Ginny's voice came from behind Hermione. Hermione nodded. "Really?! That is so cool! What did he say?"

"You are meeting him tonight. Laura of Lilies prefect bathroom at 11."

"Oh my! I have 45 minutes to get ready! I will talk to you later! Thank you!" Ginny said and rushed up the stairs. 

Wait a minute, Hermione thought; she was going to talk to Ron. Hermione ran up the stairs after Ginny. She reached Ginny's dormitory and knocked on the door. "GINNY!" Hermione said loud.

"What?!" yelled a voice from inside.

"Let me in, the door is locked!" Hermione said. She heard a click and walked in. Hermione was happy Ginny was a prefect. It would be hard to talk about Ron in front of people she doesn't know. "What did Ron say?" Hermione said hopefully.

"Nothing." Ginny shrugged. "Oh well."

Hermione felt her heart breaking. She ran out of the room and to hers. She locked the door and flew herself on her bed, tears pouring down. She finally came up and looked at the other pillow. There was a note pinned to the pillow, with very familiar writing on it.

HAHAHAHA! A cliffy finally! Who wrote the letter to Hermione? I don't know. I am still planning. Anyways, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's not hard. Also if you want say who you think the note should be from. I have a ton of ideas that they could be from. Hehehe!


	8. Just Wanted to Say

The Last Time Chapter Eight

By PinkChubbyMonkey(pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)

It was Ron's messy writing. She could tell it anywhere. Her heart sped up, maybe he forgave her! 

Dear Hermione,

Hello. I want to talk to you. If possible, tonight; unless, you are too busy with Victor and 'studying'? Meet me in the common room at one, yes, in the morning. That way it is empty. 

From,

Ron 

He was jealous, Hermione knew it. It was just like their fourth year over again. Maybe he will take her back. Hermione smiled. Life is working out.  She should write him back. She got up and walked to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper. She was just about to start when there was a knock at the door. 

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Me! I just wanted to tell you I am heading out now. Bye!" yelled Ginny from the hallway.

Okay, make to her thought. What to say. Hermione sat there for at least a half hour before she had written a note she was happy with.

Ron,

Hello. I am so happy that you want to talk to me! I will be down there at one. I am so sorry Ron. I really am. I just want you to know that I was and still am in love with you and was going to tell Victor about us. I will talk to you later. Bye!

Love,

Hermione

She put it in an envelope and walked towards the other dorms to ask someone if they had an owl or would give the note to Ron. She finally found a first year talking to her friends and asked if she would give the note to Ron or to Harry and tell him to give it to Ron. Of course the screamed with excitement and said thanks and ran out of the dormitories. 

Now all there was to do was wait, Hermione thought as the first years ran off. She walked towards her room. Just great, Hermione thought as Lavender and her friends walked by glaring at Hermione. So what if they hate me, they never did like me anyways, Hermione thought. 

Hermione sat on her bed and just thought about the day. She decided not to think about it since it just made her depressed. She wondered what Ginny was doing. It was midnight, Ginny should be back. Oh well, unlike Ron, Hermione knew Ginny could take care of herself.

Twelve forty-five, Hermione decided to go down to the common room and wait for Ron. She brushed her hair and left her room and walked down the stairs. Twelve fifty, the common room door opened door opened. It was Ginny. 

"Ginny, gosh you just got back?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I did." Ginny giggled, "I got a date to the ball and a new boyfriend!"

"Malfoy said yes?"

"Nope, he asked me!"

"Wow! I thought he hated you."

"I pointed out that I am not my brother, or Harry, or my dad. I'm not even the same sex. So then we talked and right I left before he asked me to the ball and out on a date before the ball. Hermione, have you been waiting out here for me?"

"No, I am meeting Ron."

"Oh, I see. I'll leave. I will talk to you in the morning. Good night, actually good morning!" with that Ginny walked up the stairs.

Hermione looked at the clock, it was one, where was Ron? Maybe he was just pulling her leg. 

"You are already here." Ron's voice said from the other side of the room.

"I have been here for awhile. Oh Ron I am so very sorry! Please forgive me!"

"I don't think I can do that. I just wanted to say, good bye."

"Good bye? But Ron-" Hermione started.

"Good bye Hermione, you did this to yourself. All you had to do was end it with Victor. It was your choice. It was nice knowing you." Ron said that and then turned around and headed towards the stairs.

"Good bye Ron." Hermione cried and ran up the stairs to her dorm. 

Okay, that's all for now folks....REVIEW!!!!!!  


	9. You Should of Picked Me

Disclaimer: I wish upon a star that I owned Harry Potter and friends, but the cricket that sang with me didn't have a top hat, so nope I don't get Harry Potter and friends. Also I don't own Pinocchio or Jimmy The Cricket....so don't sue me over that either....besides I don't have any money for you people to get. Hehehehe.

Yeah, when I write, my mood goes into the writing...WARNING....I am in a bad mood....so yeah....

The Last Time

Chapter 9

By PinkChubbyMonkey (pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)

It had been a week since Ron and Hermione had said 'good bye' to each other. Only time Hermione saw Ron (besides classes) was during meals. The day after they stopped talking, he blew up in the Great Hall after seeing Ginny sitting with Malfoy. It was quite a sight. 

"Miss Granger, it is late, you should be heading towards the common room now, shouldn't you?" said the librarian.

"Oh yes, I was just thinking. Sorry," said Hermione and she picked up her bags and headed toward the Gryffindor tower. 

"So Ron, what did you want to ask me?" Hermione heard a female voice say that seemed to be in the empty class room she was walking by. The words made Hermione stop dead in her tracks. Maybe it was another Ron, yeah that's it, another Ron. It wasn't her Ron with another girl.

"I was wondering, if you would like to, you know, go to the ball with me?" said Ron.

"Yes!" shrieked the girl. No, Hermione thought, she didn't want to be jealous. Not over this.

The door knob turned, Hermione didn't care, she wanted to see who Ron was going to be with at the Ball. 

The door opened. Out stepped a girl, Hermione had no idea who she was, but from her robes Hermione knew she was in Hufflepuff. The figured next to her though wasn't Ron Weasley, it was the fifth year prefect, Ron Jenkins. Thank goodness.

"What are you doing here?" said the girl.

"I dropped my books," Hermione said quickly after noticing that she had indeed dropped them earlier. 

The couple walked off leaving Hermione alone in the hall. Hermione picked up her books and shoved them in her bag.   She hated being alone in hallways at night. They were creepy. She wasn't scared, just spooked since she couldn't see everything around her and stuff like that. She picked up her bag and straightened up. She headed down the hallways towards the common room. 

"Hello." She heard a voice behind her say. She didn't recognize it, it was very cold and made Hermione's hair stand on its end. "Vhere are you going? At tis time?" She knew that accent. She turned around, and there was Victor. Oh course he would be angry her, after what she did. That is why his voice is cold, she told herself, but he just seems so different. 

"Hi Victor! I just stayed late in the library. What are you doing?" Hermione said, "you scared me, I didn't know anyone was following me."

"So do you veel good about using me Herminny?" he said coldly eyeing her.

"I am sorry Victor. I really am. Well, I should get to my dorm, its late. Bye, I will see you around." Hermione said turning around and starting to walk off. Just then she felt Victor grab her wrist, quite tight. 

"Ve are not done here yet." He sad his voice not changing at all. He started to pull her towards the door they were by. 

"Victor, let me go, you are hurting me. STOP IT!" Hermione yelled. 

"Yell again, and you vill regret it." He said pulling out his wand. Hermione reached for hers but Victor reached in her robes and grabbed it. "You vill not be needing this." He said while snapping it in half with one hand. 

"Victor, let me go now. If you want to 'talk' we can talk later. STOP IT!" Hermione was trying her hardest not to get pulled in the pulled into the room, which was hard since Victor was very strong. 

"You decide to use me, do you? Vell then, I will do the same to you, Herminny Graner."

"Victor stop it." Hermione said. Then she realized that she couldn't do this anymore, her trying to talk him out of pulling her towards the room wasn't going to work. "HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Hermione screamed that the top of her lungs, before screaming bloody murder. 

"You asked for tis," he said, "**Petrificus**** Totalus."**

Hermione felt herself get ridged and she fell into Victor's arms. He laughed to himself and pulled her into the room.

Hermione tried to see where she was, or figure a way to get away from Victor, but it was useless. She had never been so scared before in her life. What was happening. 

"I  vant you awake," Victor said. And he lowered Hermione on a table. He was still laughing. No no no, Hermione thought to herself, this isn't happening, it is a nightmare. I very very bad one at that. Victor lifted up Hermione's skirt. "You know, you should of picked me, not Ron, this didn't have to be like this, you know?" He said. Hermione felt tears go down her cheeks. Victor laid down on Hermione and laughed again, does he think this is funny, she thought. 

Then Hermione heard the door open. Thank God, thank god, Hermione said to herself. She felt Victor get off of her and saw his hand reach for his wand.

"**Stupefy!" She heard** a female voice shout. 

That was the last thing Hermione heard before she passed out.

Yep, that's all for now. I don't feel very happy, and when I write, well, I made bad things happen. I normal don't like to think of Victor mean, or anything, but I decided to. So don't hate me for it. Gosh, Sadly I was considering letting Victor rape Hermione, but then that would be too mean. I couldn't do that.  

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. It Happened to Me

The Last Time, Chapter 10

By PinkChubbyMonkey (pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No profit is being made from this. 

Hermione was lying in the hospital wing. Hermione thought to herself, 'Why am I in here?' she laid there thinking about what could have happened. She looked around the room, it was nighttime. 'What time did I come in here?' Then Hermione remembered, Victor. He attacked her. He tried to rape her. But...someone saved her. Who? She was trying to remember if she heard them. The door open, it was Madame Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, and a figure that Hermione couldn't see who it was.

"Oh, Hermione you are awake. That is good. Now we don't have to wake you," said  Madame Pomfrey.

"Miss Granger, I assume you know Mrs. Weasley, she heard your screams and saved you from Mr. Krum," Professor Dumbledore said. "Would you like to tell us what happened?"

"I am not sure what happened." Hermione said quietly. Penelope sat next to Hermione and put her arms around her and hugged her tightly. 

"Professor Dumbledore, may I have some time with Hermione, alone," Penelope said softly. Dumbledore nodded and turned around and pulled Madame Pomfrey along with him. Hermione looked at Penelope, 'Thank god she got there when she did,' Hermione thought.

"Thank you." Hermione said softly, she wasn't in a talking mood.

"Of course. I know what it's like you, being raped. It's awful. But he didn't rape you, right? Almost, he didn't, right?" Penelope said with tears in her eyes.

"No he didn't. What? I didn't know you were raped. I am so sorry."

"Yes, it was awful. Percy saved me though. I was just left in the dungeons to, well, bleed to death. I was tied to a table. It was horrible. I still have no idea why Percy was down in the dungeons at night, but he was." Penelope said and started to cry. 

"Who did it? When did it happen?"

"Some Hufflepuff. I didn't know him. He broke my wand, your wand is broken, did you know that? Anyways I couldn't fight him off without my wand. It was horrible. I won't get into the details. I don't like talking about it, but sometimes, like at these times, I do feel like talking about it. Anyways, he slit my throat and left me for dead. I played dead till he left and then I just cried and cried. Then I heard the door open and I thought that he had come back, but it was Percy. Percy doesn't like to talk about it at all. No no no, I haven't talked about it with him, he just changes the subject, the new popular subject for him is Holly. Use to be qudditch." Penelope laughed at the last part.

"Is that how you two started dating?" asked Hermione. Penelope just nodded. 

"I am happy that it didn't happen to you. Besides I owe you, you saved my life by asking if I had a mirror. Remember? You screamed at me right before I turned the corner from the library. And right around the corner was that snake thing. I could have died. But I didn't, thanks to you."

"Where is-" Hermione couldn't bring herself to say his name.

"He is in Dumbledore's office. Being questioned. They think he might be under Imperius Curse. They aren't sure. Dumbledore will check. It's up to you to press charges."

Hermione sat there, Victor in jail. She couldn't do that to him. No, it had been horrible what he had done, but he could have done worst. Besides he wanted to be a Healer for children or a teacher at his old school and change its reputation. Also, he could have been under the Imperius Curse. "I don't think that I will press charges. I don't know. I need to think about it. No one is going to know about this? Right? Please don't tell. Ask the-"

"Of course not. The teachers won't tell."

"Ok."

"Do you want me to get Ron, Harry, Ginny, or anyone?" Penelope asked.

"No. Maybe Ginny in the morning, Harry and Ron hate me, so no for them." Hermione said. Penelope just nodded. 

"Maybe, you should go to sleep. You have had a hard night."

"Yeah, you are right. I will. It could have been worst you know. I am fine. Just scared a little."

"Yes it could have been a lot worst. But it is still wrong. I will stay with you, for awhile. Night."

Hermione laid down and was asleep before her head touched the pillow. Penelope just stared at Hermione for a few minutes, until Madame Pomfrey asked her to leave.  Penelope left without a word and headed towards her bed chambers.

Penelope had reached her chambers after slowly walked around her old school. She missed this place, even with the bad memories. She never talked about what happened in her fifth year with anyone, why Hermione? Maybe because Hermione almost had it happen to her. She couldn't talk about it with Percy. He just got angry (not at her of course) at the thought that some people could be so cruel. She sighed and laid down in her bed.  

Okay please review. Sorry if you don't like the talk about rape and stuff. I am sorry. I don't like writing about it either. That's why I don't go into details about it. Anywho, please review. Flames welcome. That's all for now folks.

Come on REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. How Are You

The Last Time

Chapter Eleven

By PinkChubbyMonkey(pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)

Disclaimer: This is going to go for all of the other chapters, because I think it doesn't need to be said in every single chapter. I do NOT own Harry Potter and other characters. I am NOT making a profit from this. I DO own the plot.

Hermione was sitting in the hospital wing alone. She had been there for about two days. She wasn't behind in her studies; Madame Pomfrey was bringing her work to her. At the moment Hermione was writing an essay for potion, 12 inches, on the Polyjuice Potion. 

 "Hermione?" said a small voice. Hermione looked up, it was Ginny.

 "Hi," said Hermione.

 "How are you? What happened?"

 "Fine. I was attacked." Hermione said, Ginny's jaw dropped.

 "B-b-by w-who?" Ginny said shaking.

 "Victor. He was under Imperius Curse. The Ministry is trying to figure out by who though. He doesn't remember a thing. See all these flowers?" Hermione paused and Ginny nodded. "He sent them to me. He has sent me lots of sorry cards and stuff. He feels awful. I talked to him once. He was on the verge of tears. He thinks he should be able to fight against that curse. It's not his fault I told him. Nothing happened. I just have a few bruises."

 "Then why are you in here?"

 "I don't feel like talking to anybody."

 "Oh, then I should leave. Bye Hermione." Ginny said and turned around.

 "NO! I want to talk to you."

"Really? Okay I will stay."

 "How are you and Draco?"

 "Great. Ron hates it. So Draco and I are happy." Ginny laughed.

 "Good good. Have I missed anything?"

 "Jessica sent Harry an owl. She decided not to come."

 "Oh. Anything else?"

 "Oh, well..." Ginny stopped. "Hi Harry," Ginny said happily. "Do you want him in here?" she whispered. Hermione nodded. 

 "Hi Hermione! Feeling okay?" asked Harry as he walked towards her bed.

 "Fine." Hermione answered.

"Well, I was going to come visit you on my own but I am just here to give you a letter. Besides, you and Ginny probably are girl talking. Bye, I will come by tomorrow." Harry turned around and headed towards the door.

 "I got to go Hermione. I have a ton of homework." Then Ginny got up and walked out of the hospital wing. 

Hermione looked down at the letter in her hands. She recognized that writing.  It was Ron's.

  
  


  
Okay, I am not going to update this story until I get 20 reviews. So please review. Once I get 20 I will add the next chapter. Thanks! Also, if you have any ideas for the story just email me at:

PinkChubbyMonkey@aol.com

Please have the subject The Last Time


	12. A New Note

So you all hate me, is that it? Well, if I get 25 reviews you will get a long chapter next time. If I don't well, then no long chapter. If I don't get at least 20 reviews now, then you won't get anymore chapters. Yeah, I know I am mean. But there are 12 chapters now, you just have to review all of them, and then you get a long chapter. 

The Last Time

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See past chapters.

By: PinkChubbyMonkey(pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)

WARNING: I guess this could have some minor spoilers from book 5. So, yeah, if you haven't read it, and you read this, and I some how ruin something for you, it's your fault, because I warned you, and you could of stopped reading here. Wow that was a long sentence. Hehehe.

Hermione stared at the letter. Feeling slightly scared since his resents notes seemed like they would be good and turned out to be horrible. She started to open the letter, quite a few pages of paper fell out. She picked up on and looked at it,

'History of Magic notes for Thursday.' They were just notes. Wow, she thought, he actually can take notes, finally. She started reading them; they were a bit vague but still had the information that she would need. Then she found one that was a note to her, looked it up and down, it was quite long, compared to his usual notes. 

Hermione,

Hello. How are you? You must be pretty sick to be in the hospital wing this long. I took notes during class for you, since you more or less took notes for me for four years. I know they aren't like your usual word for word notes, but I think they will do. I might come visit you tomorrow, if I don't have quidditch practice. Also, why is Ginny going out with....Malfoy. I mean Michael Corner is better than Malfoy. Just by a hair though. I mean come on, Malfoy?! I know you know something, because she tells you stuff that she obviously doesn't tell me. At least she isn't dating that Zacharias bloke. He is second in stupidness, next to Malfoy. Well, Crabbe and Goyle, but they are more like baboons. You missed quite a site the other day. Luna and Cho got in a fight. Well, Luna didn't fight but Cho was psycho.  Luna just stared at her like she stares at everyone and just told her to move aside. Cho cursed Luna but Luna blocked it and then wondered off. I think Neville got over Ginny. See, Ginny could date Neville, he is a good guy. I am not sure, he was talking about Luna and stuff, and how got a lot better looking. I haven't noticed, she seems the same to me. Then again it always takes me awhile to notice stuff. And you know what I mean. I meant you. Oh yeah, Dobby wanted to have Harry or someone ask you if you could knit him a sweater to give to Winky for her birthday. I don't see why you continue with spew. They like the way everything is. But whatever. Well, this is quite long now for a note from me, isn't it? Maybe you should write me and tell me if you want to see me or not. Bye! Write back.

From,

Ron

Hermione folded up the letter and smiled. He wanted to see her. Maybe tomorrow she would start classes again. Hermione sat there for a few moments wrapped up in her thoughts when a gentle voice from the door called out her name. "Hermione?" it was Professor Dumbledore. "Are you busy, I could come by later."

"Oh no this is a good time. What could I be doing? I haven't been plotting against the Ministry for some time now." Hermione laughed.   Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes yes, that is true, I hope. I was wondering if you would like to tell me anything." His said and his blue eyes twinkled. "Are you pressing charges?" Hermione shook her head.

"I see, yes I talked to Mr. Krum a few days ago, quite sorry about what happened. I told him I can't let someone who harmed a student back into the school, even if he wasn't acting on his own."

"Do they have any ideas who could-" Hermione started but Dumbledore shook his head.

"When would you like to start class again? Or would you prefer to have lessons here? Take as much time as you need, Miss Granger."

"Actually I want to start tomorrow. If I could?"

"Of course you can. I am not one to stop your learning experience here at Hogwarts. I have asked the staff not to ask you about your leave and if they hear the students ask you during class to take house points, because I don't think you want this to become Hogwarts gossip?" he said softly. Hermione nodded and smiled at the old man. "Well, I better be off before Madame--"

"Albus, it is late, and Miss Granger needs her rest." Madame Pomfrey said rather loud. Dumbledore stood up from the stool he had been sitting on and nodded his head towards Hermione and headed towards Madame Pomfrey. 

"Poppy, Miss Granger will be starting classes tommrow." And with that he walked out of the hospital wing.

 Madame Pomfrey and Hermione said there good nights and Madame Pomfrey exited the hospital wing and turned off the lights. Hermione laid down in her bed and tried to go to sleep.

Okay, now review. Thanks. 


	13. Author's NOTE

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THE LAST TIME AUTHOR NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Writer's block.....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....bad bad bad. I won't be working on this story for awhile till I get new ideas. I had ideas but I realized that it was dull. So I am just going to work on it. Also, another one of my fics is being asked for more, actually 2 of them. So check them out. Well, if you have ANY ideas about what you think should happen in this fic, email me at:

pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com

Don't worry I won't steal your ideas. I will give you credit. Thank you. Sorry that I am dull and have no ideas. Something will hit me eventually. 

From,

PinkChubbyMonkey

PS-Sorry about the HUGE gaps between paragraphs. I am trying to fix it. Give me 2 days. And they will be fixed.


End file.
